Rainbow
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Love covers a whole spectrum. / Ron and Hermione in every color of the rainbow. .:For Laura:.


_For Laura. You have been reviewing every one of my stories loyally for a while now, and I don't know why you do it, but I love your support! You are seriously one of my biggest sources of inspiration and motivation to write, so this is just a small thank you for all you've done._

* * *

**i. red is for love.**

"Here." Suddenly, a huge chocolate heart was all Hermione could see. "Take it."

Hermione awkwardly accepted the chocolate. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" He wasn't looking at her, and the pink tinge coloring his cheeks gave him away. "What is it?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that she was probably blushing too. "Thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" And he was gone as soon as he had come, trying to get as far away from her as he could.

Hermione sighed, smiling. Maybe he did fancy her, just as she did him.

* * *

**ii. orange is for friendship.**

"I can't find _anything _about the Philosopher's Stone!" Ron whined, as softly as he could in fear of Madam Pince coming after them. "This is hopeless!"

"Shh!" Hermione said, grabbing another book off the giant pile she had formed. "We'll just have to keep looking."

"But for how long? Face it, we're never going to find anything." Ron dejectedly laid his head on the table. "It's a lost cause."

"Ron, you can't give up!"

"You keep looking, and I'll just stay right here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. How did she ever become friends with _him _in the first place?

* * *

**iii. yellow is for new beginnings.**

Hermione twirled in her dress. It was a pearly white, and it fit her curves perfectly before descending into many lacy frills.

Exhaling, she lowered the veil in front of her eyes. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she took the first step down the aisle.

The organ started playing, and flower petals began to drop. Ginny, the Maid of Honor, walked ahead and grinned at her.

This was something she had been waiting for her whole life. It was every girl's dream, to get married to her own Prince Charming, and Hermione was no exception.

(She never would have guessed that her Prince Charming was Ronald Weasley, but love was a strange thing.)

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your lawful husband?"

"I do."

His lips crashed onto hers and fireworks exploded.

* * *

**iv. green is for new growth.**

Hermione sat, exhausted, as the doctors bustled around. She panted and sweated and felt disgusting but everything was worth it.

Ron squeezed her hand, and she glanced at him. A nervous grin appeared, and Hermione forced her tired muscles to smile back.

"Look at your baby girl!" A girl with a tuft of orange fuzz was handed back to Hermione, and she took a sharp breath in looking at her.

Her own baby. Hermione's own daughter.

"What's her name?" Ron whispered, as he wrapped his large hand gently around her pinky. She looked so angelic, wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping peacefully.

Then she opened her eyes and let out a devastating cry. It was loud and horrible and Hermione swore she saw one of the nurses run out of the room.

"Rose," Hermione decided.

"Why?"

"Every rose has its thorn."

* * *

**v. blue is for tragedy.**

Sobs wracked Hermione's body as she closed her eyes, her head falling onto Ron's shoulder.

"They shouldn't have died..." she whispered. Ron's shirt was getting wetter by the minute, but he didn't care.

"It's not your fault," he replied, stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back. She continues to weep openly.

"If I had been smarter...taken care of them better-"

"Hermione, you've done all you could. I'm sure they wouldn't want you mourning them like this," he said.

"They didn't even remember me!" she shouts. "They didn't even know they had a daughter! If only I had been faster in saving them-"

"Hermione." She breaks down and he wished that this tragedy had never happened. How much would they have to suffer?

* * *

**vi. indigo is for contentedness.**

The moon shined down on the still lake, illuminating the clearing in a milky light. The trees rustled, owls hooted, and a light breeze blew by, making ripples in the water.

It was eerie, yet Hermione found herself completely at peace as she sat on a rock at the pond's edge, her fingertips lightly brushing the sparkling water. Although it sounded silly, the lake seemed _safe _to Hermione, even if that word was probably something she'd never be again.

They were on the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. How could she be _safe? _It was the dangerous feat of a lifetime.

But in the forest they were camped out in now, with Harry and Ron already asleep, it seemed like the perfect place to get some thinking done. The setting just seemed so distant; so strangely beautiful and perfect, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

It was a sanctuary, and Hermione would enjoy every minute of it.

"Hermione?"

She turned around, not expecting anyone, her wand at the ready. However, it was only Ron, who's bright red hair seemed subdued in the moonlight.

"The moon's bright tonight, isn't it?" He sat on a rock next to her, and she gazed down at the lake, blushing. She was so _close _to him!

"You know, it's really nice here. I wouldn't mind sitting right here, for a while," Ron declared. "Right, Hermione?"

"Of course," she said, but it came out as only a whisper. She didn't know what was wrong with her; maybe it was the lake, the moon, or Ron.

Ron stared at her for a moment, before continuing. "Hermione, we're going to make it. We'll stay alive, and defeat You-Know-Who. You know that, right?"

Hermione glanced up at him, her chocolate eyes reflecting the moon. "I know, Ron, I just..." She stared out into the lake, smiling softly. "I don't know, it's something about this place, something about tonight that makes me want to just stay where we are right now. Something...something is just completely right with the world tonight."

* * *

**vii. purple is for royalty.**

She felt absolutely royal as Ron got down on one knee in front of her. Her hand was on her mouth and she was gasping and everything was picture perfect, for once.

"Hermione, we met in our first year, on the Hogwarts Express, and I think that I had already fallen for you in that moment. Every single minute, I've been falling for you more and more. And now that the war is over, I think...I think it's time. Marry me?"

It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. She nodded, grinning as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I've been falling for you too, for a very long time now," she whispered as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I think we're flying now," he replied, and together they watch the sun set.

* * *

A/N: This is really weird but the plot bunnies were running and I couldn't resist.

_Done for:_

_Hugs And Happiness Challenge - Laura!_

_Colours of the Rainbow Competition_

_Camp Potter - Fireworks Show_

_Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity - PDHPE_

_OTP Boot Camp: Prompt #9 - Whisper_


End file.
